psicologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Edwin Ray Guthrie
Edwin Ray Guthrie (9 de enero de 1886 - 23 de abril de 1959) fue un psicólogo estadounidense. Defendió el principio asociativo de la contigüidad o condicionamiento simultaneo como ley fundamental del aprendizaje. A partir de Guthrie toman gran relevancia los modelos estadísticos de este aprendizaje.Monés i Pujol-Busquets, Jordi: Diccionari abreujat d'educació. Col·lecció Guix, núm. 10. Graó Editorial, Barcelona. ISBN 84-85729-43-9, página 44. Biografía El padre de Guthrie era gerente de una tienda y su madre era maestra de escuela. Guthrie era el mayor de cinco hijos. A una edad temprana Guthrie mostró gran interés en el aprendizaje. Cuando estaba en octavo grado, leyó The Origin of Species y The Expression of the Emotions de Charles Darwin. Guthrie recibió una licenciatura en Matemáticas y un máster en Filosofía por la Universidad de Nebraska. Obtuvo su Doctorado en filosofía en la Universidad de Pennsylvania en 1912. Enseñó matemáticas de una escuela de secundaria hasta que se le ofreció un puesto como profesor de filosofía en la Universidad de Washington en 1914. Una de las influencias de Guthrie fue su profesor en la universidad, Harry Kirke Wolfe, quien fue uno los estudiantes de doctorado de Wilhelm Wundt. En 1919 Guthrie se cambió al Departamento de Psicología. Más tarde se convirtió en presidente de la Asociación Estadounidense de Psicología (1945). Se casó con Helen Macdonald, con la que viajó a Francia, donde conoció a Pierre Janet. La obra de Janet impactó profundamente a Guthrie, y él y su esposa tradujeron en 1924 al inglés el texto de Janet Principles of Psychology. Publicaciones *''Formal logic and logical form'' (1914) *''Old Solutions to a New Problem'' (1914) *''The Paradoxes of Mr. Russell, with a Brief Account of Their History and Russell's theory of types'' (1915) *''The field of logic'' (1916) *''General Psychology in terms of behavior'' (1921) *''Chapters in General Psychology'' (1921) *''Exhibitionism'' (1922) *''Purpose and mechanism in psychology'' (1924) *''Measuring Student Opinion of Teachers'' (1927) *''Measuring Introversion and Extroversion'' (1927) *''Psychological Bases of War and Peace'' (1928) *''The fusion of non-musical intervals'' (1928) *''Conditioning as a principle of learning'' (1930) *''Association as a function of time interval'' (1933) *''On the nature of psychological explanations'' (1933) *''Pavlov's theory of conditioning'' (1934) *''Reward and Punishment'' (1934) *''Psychology of Learning'' (1935) *''Psychological principles and scientific truth'' (1936) *''Thorndike's concept of "Belonging"'' (1936) *''A Comparative Study of Involuntary and Voluntary Conditioned Responses'' (1937) *''Tolman on Associative Learning'' (1937) *''The Psychology of Human Conflict: The Clash of Motives Within the Individual'' (1938) *''The Effect of Outcome on Learning'' (1939) *''Association and the law of effect'' (1940) *''Conditioning: a theory of learning in terms of stimulus, response, and association'' (1942) *''The Principle for Associative Learning'' (1942) *''Personality in Terms of Associative Learning'' (1944) *''The Evaluation of Faculty Service'' (1945) *''Psychological facts and psychological theories'' (1946) *''Cats in a Puzzle Box'' (1946) *''Psychology: A First Course in Human Behavior'' (1949) *''The Evaluation of Teaching'' (1949) *''Educational Psychology'' (1950) *''The State University: Its Function and its Future'' (1959) *''Association by Contiguity'' (1959) Referencias Categoría:Biografías